Love Bite
by Nordic blue
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano were seperated by the hand of Roderich. Feliciano works as a maid, Lovino tries everything to rescue his brother. To tell him the things he wasn't able to say on that day. Warning: ItaCest, Yaoi, Blood... I wrote this Oneshot in German first and translated it by myself. I know my English isn't perfect so please tell me my mistakes :) Based on AMV to "Love Bite"


"I don't wanna leave you! Please brother, help me! Do something!"

Feliciano looked at his brother Lovino with teary eyes. Lovino looked him in the eyes, then down to the ground and smiled. He wasn't able to say anything. At least with his smile he wanted to cheer up his brother, wanted so say: "Don't worry, everything will be alright..."

"It's time..."

Roderich looked at his clock. For the last time the two brothers hugged each other, then Feliciano was grabbed by his shoulders and was pulled away. Romano was left alone and turned his back to his brother.

"Lovinooo!"Feliciano tried to reach his brother with his arms but failed.

Time has passed and Feliciano was still controlled by Roderich. But what's about Lovino? He tried everything to rescue his brother. To tell him all the things he wasn't able to tell. At some time Lovino contacted Antonio, the boss of the bounty hunters. As usually he sat in this dark room with only light coming through a window. Antonio reached out his hand to Lovino.

"I will help you rescuring your brother... But therefore you have to help me cleaning the world from this scum..."

And for Lovino it was clear: To rescue his brother he would do everything. Even killing.

More time has passed and many people died by Lovino's hand, his necklace with the cross pendent was a billion times bloodstained. During his missions he had to forget his faith, had to forget the bid: "You're not allowed to kill..."

He didn't even remember the name of his current victim. The less he knew about the people he had to kill the better he felt to push the trigger of his gun. Blood splatter covered his face, his shirt, his gun and his cross. Accidently Lovino looked in the mirror that hung on the wall. For a moment he thought he saw the face of his brother in it. Why Lovino had to look so similar to Feliciano? He took the mirror from the wall and pressed it to his body. He just missed his brother too much...

Then he became angry. Why did he do nothing this day? Why wasn't he confident enough to tell his brother this stupid sentence? The solitude in his heart, the anger about himself and the helplessness he felt brought him to tears. For a moment he looked into the mirror again, then he smashed it on the ground.

Feliciano didn't feel good unter Roderich's control. He had to work as a maid and even when he got enough food and could leave the house whenever he wanted he still missed something, deep in his heart...

Today he was in the city to buy something for his controler. Everytime he went through the streets he still hoped to see his brother somewhere. But til now his trips were never filled with success. Deep in his own thoughts and looking on the ground he went back to the mansion. From the corner of his eye he could see someone familiar. But when he raised his head and turned around, he was alone. Were his thoughts playing tricks to him? He turned again and left.

Meanwhile Lovino stood there behind a wall and looked after his brother which eyes were filled with tears. Now wasn't the time to look Feliciano in this teary brown eyes...

A few days later Lovino got his new job. The fact that it was raining cats and dogs didn't raise his spirits and the fact that his target waited on the cementery didn't make the whole thing better as well.

„I know you can do it, Lovi!" said Antonio smiling the day before.

Lovino closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he took out his gun and pulled the trigger. The painful scream of the dying man disturbed the silence of the cementery so Lovino turned around and left. And again his body was covered with blood...

And again he thought back. To the days he lived together with his brother. Feliciano often cooked for them, he was the master in cooking pasta. Lovino would arrive home and his brother would welcome him tenderly. "Welcome back brother..." he would say and squeeze his hand.

And Lovino would smile.

But with the seperation of the brothers Lovinos smile died.

His arms wrapped around his knees Lovino sat in the rain. The memories almost killed him, spoiling the last strengh he had. Then he heard steps coming closer.

"I know you have problems, Lovino. And I know you're tired but... Here is your next mission."

The Spaniard shoved a paper in front of his face. Lovino took it and looked at the picture. Blond hair, green eyes and thick eyebrows. Arthur Kirkland was his name. Lovino looked up to Antonio.  
"Your reward for his death is five times as much as usual. And I pay up front. You can use it to ransom your brother from Roderich..."

Antonio throw a little bag filled with coins to Lovinos feet. Confused and astonished Lovino looked at it. Antonio watched him and smiled. "Es hora. Hazlo lo mejor posible" Then Antonio turned around and left.

Lovino remaind for a while sitting in the rain then he stood up and looked out for his new victim. The thought of holding his brother in his arms again gave him courage. When he found Arthur Kirkland he followed him into a deserted street and unloads his gun. Alarmed by the clicking sound Arthur turned around and saw who pointed at him with the gun. But before Lovino could pull the trigger he heard a shot which was not coming from his gun, felt a sharp pain in his chest and collapsed. He didn't thought of Arthur's partner in crime...

The metal weapon chinks as it lands in the floor. Around the Italian guy a pool of blood spreaded which didn't want to stop growing...

At the same time Feliciano was still in town. Roderich sended him out because he forgot to buy something. Right now Feliciano was on the way home to his master as he saw something - or better _someone_ lying on the ground. Shocked he let the bag fall on the ground and looked at the one who lied in front of him – Lovino.

Quickly he kneeled down next to his big brother, turns him on his back and began to shake him.

"Lovino! Please wake up! Please!"

And it seemed as if his words would work because Lovino slowly opened his eyes.

"Feli... I'm so... sorry..." With one hand Lovino claws in his brother's arm. Then he braces up to hug his brother. Both brothers bursted in tears. How long did they have to wait for this day...  
"Feliciano... Come lo facevo...fratello..." He entwined his hands with his brother's and bended to Feliciano's ear.

"Ti amo..." he whispered. These two words he wanted to say til the day they were seperated.

Feliciano blushed by this two magic words, he never thought this could be true. Teardrops filled his eyes again. After such a long time the smile returned in Lovinos face and then...

Everything around him faded to black. His goal to see his brother again wasreached, he earned all the money to ransom him and he finally confessed his feelings...

Feliciano noticed his brother's arms falling down feckless. "Eh? Lovino?" he shaked him again but this time without success. "No... Fratello..." He layed his brother's head on his lap and shouted in the sky. "Fratelloooooooo!"

Darkness was all around Lovino. But something was different... The pain he felt was less then before. He opened his eyes. The light blended him first but after a while his eyes became accustomed to the brightness. As he looked right he saw a drip filled with a clear liquid. Was he in hospital? Then he turned left. There was an opened window, next to him was a bedside cabinet and on it was a flower vase. And there was someone standing at the window...

Lovino blinked in surprise – it was his brother standing there, clutching the cross he was wearing around his neck. It seems as if he would praying.

"Feliciano."

Feliciano was frightened and turned around. Meanwhile Lovino sat up and smiled at his brother.  
"Benvenuto indietro."

For a moment Feliciano stood there without moving a centimeter just looking at his brother. Then his eyes filled themselfes with tears of joy and he began smiling too. He ran to his brother and they embraced each other. Then Lovino stopped the hug and put his forehead on Feliciano's. "Io sono a casa..." Feliciano whispered before he sealed his lips with Lovinos.


End file.
